Nate Flynn
The Last Archer: A Green Ember Story The First Fowler |mentioned = Ember Rising}} ate Flynn is a soldier of Halfwind Citadel, and the leader and most skilled member of the Bracers. Biography ''The Last Archer By the time of the Citadel Congress at Cloud Mountain, Nate Flynn had distinguished himself as the best archer at Halfwind Citadel. However, he was constantly seeking to improve in anticipation of the war against the Lords of Prey. At the behest of his mentor Clay Fletcher, he took part in the Archer's Cup, and ended up as one of the finalists along with Jo Shanks. Nate ended up winning the unusual final round, and was promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Nate later approached Jo to congratulate him for how well he had performed in the finals, and invited him to temporarily join the Bracers on their mission to Cloud Mountain. The two later spotted Picket and Heather Longtreader, as well as Lord Captain Helmer, though Nate was ignorant of their identities. Nate later approached Jo, who drew his sword at Nate's approach, and informed him that their superiors had expressed displeasure with his choice of Jo to fill the vacancy in the Bracers. He thus encouraged Jo to do his best and not make him regret the choice. The Bracers were later assigned sentry duty in the forest around Cloud Mountain, during which they spotted Kylen sneaking through the woods. Upon investigating, Nate and his comrades encountered a number of wolves, during which skirmish Junder was badly injured and Jo was knocked out. Nate later visited Jo in the Cloud Mountain hospital, and urged him not to blame himself for not taking a shot that he had not felt sure about. He also insisted that Jo heed Emma's orders to remain in the hospital until he had recovered and to visit with Maggie Weaver. Nate and the Bracers fought during the Attack on Cloud Mountain, with Nate helping to save Captain Frye from a wolf. Joined by Jo, the group and numerous other soldiers from various secret citadels pursued the fleeing wolves. They ran into an ambush, during which Nate was knocked unconscious, and thus was not there to witness Jo's heroic actions in saving Heather Longtreader. He later visited Jo in the hospital again with Captain Frye. The First Fowler Ember Rising'' Nate was mentioned in passing by Helmer, when he describes him and Jo as the only Halfwind archers who rival the archers of Harbone Citadel. Personality and traits Despite his great abilities, Nate struggled with perfectionism, constantly striving to improve upon his performance. His tendency to internalize his feelings of frustration at one point nearly caused him to depart Halfwind Citadel. Nate's greatest desire is to win the war for rabbitkind in Natalia, and he poured all his energies into preparation for that conflict. As a result, he disdained competitions like the Archer's Cup, which he saw as a pointless distraction. Despite this attitude, Nate was humble enough to accept the counsel of older rabbits like Clay Fletcher. He also disdained the idea of rivalry between soldiers fighting on the same side, as shown in his relationship with Jo Shanks. Indeed, Nate strove to help Jo overcome his faults and feelings of self-pity and failure. Nate also seems to have lacked the vindictive attitude of many other Halfwind soldiers towards the Longtreader family, or at least did not display the fervor of dislike that his comrades did. Trivia *The name "Nate" is of Hebrew origin and means "he gave."http://www.behindthename.com/name/nathan **Additionally, the surname "Flynn" is of Irish origin and means "son of Flann."http://www.behindthename.com/name/flynn References Category:Bracers Category:Ember Rising characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:The Last Archer characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:The First Fowler characters